Forever
by Amako-chan
Summary: Winry hung up the phone and started dancing about happily. I happened to walk into the room at the perfect moment and was caught by surprise. [ Please R&R ]


**Forever**

**By: Amako**

Who am I? You sure you want to know? Because if I tell you, you can't cry, and you _have_ to believe me. _Every word_. Because I _swear_ to you ... _I won't lie_. _All_ of what you are about to hear is the _complete truth_. You still have time, to stop listening to me. You still have time ... _To run from me_.

Alright ... You don't want to listen to my warnings ... Then, _you best prepare for the worst_.

Ever since he and I had been young, our lives had been difficult. Our father walked out on us. Our mother _died_. Soon, the military of the state alchemists was part of our lives. And some of the friends we made ... Disappeared from us ... Just as our mother had, all those years ago. We became more and more saddended by our losses and yet, we held as strongly as we most possibly could. Risking our lives and for what do you ask? A mere stone. The Philospher's Stone. All we could think was that, if it came into our posession ... We could become normal, once again. Things would become so much easier. That's what we _always_ told ourselves. _That's_ what drew us to continue our search.

We had left behind our friends. Pinako and Winry Rockbell. But, we didn't want them hurt. So it was for the best, that they stayed away. Or at least ... That's what we thought.

Winry had lost both of her parents to a war. They had both been doctors in the area in which the war was taking place. They're lives were lost. She lost both of her parents a little while before our mother died. She and Pinako came to our mother's funeral. I had to be strong. For my brother. And for me. I had to be strong ... _For mom_.

My brother and I were set on the idea of _bringing her back_. Our attempt ... _failed_. I lost my right arm and left leg. My brother's body was consumed completely by the glow coming from the transmutation circle, on the floor. I took a suit of armour from nearby and sealed his soul into it. I had lost my father. I had lost my mother. I _wasn't_ going to lose my little brother too. I sealed it off with a transmutation circle drawn in my blood. I wanted to keep him with me. I didn't want to be alone.

During my time as a state alchemist, I saw so many deaths. And I felt fear. _I was afraid_. I met so many people. Saw the terror they suffered and the terror that was placed on others. I dealed with death many more times then once. One of my _worst_ experiences ... Was with a man named Tucker, his daughter Nina and their dog, Alexander. Tucker was a psycho, as I soon learned. He had created a talking chimera. A creature of myth. I found out how he had done it ... A little too late. It was when I saw the creature for myself that I knew what was going on. His first chimera had died and so ... A few years later, he decided ... To try again. His first attempt ... One of his ingrediants ... Had been his _wife_. When I saw the experiment myself ... I went into the biggest shock _of my life_. His ingrediants? Nina and Alexander. As sick as it is. I swear to you, it's the absolute _truth_.

The state alchemists arrived and went to take the creature away. I helped her/him to escape their clutches and she/he ran off and into an alley. Little did I know that there was someone waiting there. Someone who had power and thought they knew what they were doing with it. Scar. Nina/Alexander ran into the alley and walked over to Scar, who sat there and stared at the creature. He said it was in pain and placed his cursed, right hand upon the creatures head. His powers worked as the creature blew apart into many different pieces and splattered the alley's back wall. I came after the creature and found ... To my horror ... Nothing more then the remains of an exploded body. _I was too late_.

As time continued to pass ... Things kept getting worse. I witnessed one of Scar's killings. I had a front row seat to the show. But there is one death ... That I shall _never_ forget. I wasn't there to see it when it happened. But, I _did_ hear of it. That, for me, was painful enough. i will never foget it ... For as long as I live. Hughes, Maes. Shot dead by Envy who had disguised himself as Hughes' wife. Seeing the image of his wife ... Hughes couldn't fight back. He would _never_ have hurt his wife. Envy knew his weakness ... _all to well_. When I heard, it was as though I had just recieved the same bullet that had entered him that night. When I heard ... I felt sorry. I knew what had been left behind. His wife and young daughter. They were as my brother and I always had been. All each other had.

The only good thing that had happened really was that my little brother got his body back. That made me a _little bit _happier.

Things only seemed to become worse and worse. For us and for those around us. That's when the news came in. Pinako, had passed away. Winry could only make so much money that she could no longer afford Den. She had to put him up for adoption to raise more money. She really didn't want to give him up, but ... _She really had no choice_. My brother and I went to see her and she wrapped her arms around him briefly before she wrapped her arms around me and held herself to me. I allowed her to sob into me. I didn't mind it at all. I just ... Held her. I knew how much she really needed me at that exact moment. She wouldn't eat. She hardly slept. She just ... Cried. Soon, her body started to weaken and as much as I tried to get her to eat, she remained stubborn.

"Common Win. Eat something ... Please?"

"I've tried eating while you and your brother weren't around ... And I threw it back up ... I feel so sick ..."

"Win ..."

"No Ed ... They're gone ... _They're all _gone ... Mom, Dad, Granny Pinako and even Den ..."

"Winry ..."

It pained me to see her in this condition. To see her sorrow and pain. To know that Al and I were all she had left in this world. That was it.

As luck would have it, with the three of us working together and all of us earning money for Winry's small buisness, there was _alot_ more money that we had saved. And one day ... A phone call came.

"Hello?" Winry questioned as she picked up the phone.

_"Hi there, is this Winry Rockbell?"_

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"

_"My name is Lena ... I'm the one who came by and bought your dog a while back ... Now, I want to ask if I could return him?"_

"Why? Is something wrong with Den?"

_"No, no, no! No, not at all. No, it's just that ... Well, you see ... He's a rather **big dog **and we have a rather **small yard **... He has **no room for** **freedom** and **every dog **should have that."_

"Oh, I see. So, that means that ... Den's ... Coming home?"

_"Actually ... I'm on my way over there right now ... I should be another five minutes, or so ... But yes, he's coming home."_

"Ok, well, I will see you and him then."

_"Alright, bye bye."_

"Bye." Winry hung up the phone and started dancing about happily. I happened to walk into the room at the perfect moment and was caught by surprise. I hadn't seen Winry this happy in _forever_ it seemed.

"Big news I take it?"

She looked to me with the _happiest_ of expressions.

"Lena, the girl who bought Den, she_ just _called! She said she has a small yard and Den's a big dog and that he has no room there and now ... SHE'S BRINGING DEN _HOME_!"

She rushed over and hugged me,

"I'm so _excited_! This means it can be the four of us again ... It'll be like ... Old times ..."

"Yeah ..." I whispered as I hugged her back.

"Yeah Win ... It will."

As soon as Den came home and Lena left, Winry hugged her dog tightly.

"DEN! I MISSED YOU _SO MUCH_!"

Al and I stood there and smiled, watching as Winry once again returned to her old self again. I loved her ... _A lot_.

The months continued to pass us nice and easy. More and more laughs kept on coming as everyday brought a new, funny event. And one day ... I decided that _I_ would put in an event ... That would change all of our lives ... _Forever_.

She was in her bedroom, with Den, as usual. I knocked on her bedroom door lightly. She was used to me coming in at this hour to come in and talk to her.

"Come in Ed." Her soft voice called lightly. I opened the door enough so that I could step in and walked over to her bed. She was laying on the far side and Den on the side closest to where I stood.

"Hey Den, buddy ... Can I steal Winry for a while ya think?"

The dog wagged his tail and got up, hopping off the bed . He headed out the door and into Al's room. I smiled lightly and lied down behind Winry. I slipped an arm along her waist and held her to me.

"Win?" I whispered.

"Hm?" She replied quietly.

"I ... I've been doing alot of thinking and ... And I was trying to decide when to ask you this but ... But I ..."

"What is it Ed?"

"Winry ..._ I love you _... I love you more then _anything else _in the world ... And everytime I'm away from you for even _a_ _second_ ... _I fall apart_ ..."

"... Ed ..."

"Winry ... I'm asking you this now ... Because I finally found my courage to ... Winry ..." I leaned my head down by her ear, my lips brushing against it lightly as I finished off what I wanted to say,

"Winry ... I want to _marry_ you ..." I moved my head away slowly and released her,

"... You-You don't have to say 'yes' Win ... If it's not something you want ..."

"Ed ..." She said as she faced me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and burried her face into my chest. All I heard at first was muffled crying, but then ...

"Ed ... I'm going to say "yes" because ... _Because I love you_!"

My arms formed around her tightly,

"Winry ..."

It was a small wedding, just Al, Den, Winry and I were there and that was it. We didn't care though. It was finally official. We were all family to each other in one way, or another. And, we could never have been closer.

I smiled down at the little baby girl in my arms. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Winako _had been decided as her name ... After both her mother "_Win_ry" and her Grandmother, "Pin_ako_." "Win," for short.

Babies grow fast. In no time at all, it seemed. The small child had turned six years old. And her and I stood, tears rolling down both of our cheeks as we watched Winry lie out on her bed. Her breathing un even and raspy sounding.

"Mommy ..." Winako said quietly as she watched her mother lie there. She held one of her hands, I held the other. Neither of us wanting to lose her. I brushed my lips with Winry's gently. It seemed like forever that we sat with her. But eventually ... The grip of her hands loosened to nothing. Winako started sobbing. She was six years old, and had just lost two of the most important people in her life. Her Uncle Alphonse, who had passed away when she was five and now, her mother. I got up from my seat after releasing Winry's hand. I walked over to Winako.

"Common Win ... Let's go ..."

She nodded lightly.

"Common Den ... Mommy wouldn't want you to stay any longer ... Common boy ..."

Den moved from the foot of Winry's bed and came to Winako and I. I held Winako's hand as they walked, Den walked on the other side of Winako. I knew for a fact that Den would never allow Winako out of his site. He would watch over her as he had Winry. And I only hoped, that even without Winry's help ... That I would be able to properly raise Winako to become a wonderful, young lady.

As the years passed by. Winako grew up and she did become a wonderful, young lady. In fact, she got married and moved out of Japan and into the States. She never came back home and soon enough, I lost all contact with her. I had _officially _lost everything.

Who am I? You sure you want to know? Because if I tell you, you can't cry, and you _have_ to believe me. _Every word_. Because I _swear_ to you ... _I won't lie_. _All_ of what you are about to hear is the _complete truth_. You still have time, to stop listening to me. You still have time ... _To run from me_.

Alright ... You don't want to listen to my warnings ... Then, _you best prepare for the worst_.

I am writing this letter in greatest hopes that whoever finds it, will be able to spread the word that alchemy should be crime for the pain it causes and the losses you recieve because of it. I have become terribly sick and am writing my story as I lie here, preparing for my heart to stop beating. I am ill. _ Very _ill. And I know I don't have much longer. I know that and I'm not really afraid of dying ... Im more afraid of ... Time. I know that I don't have much longer to write, so I write to you now. This story was of my life. As I lie on my death bed I realize that ... If Al and I had never attempted alchemy ... Maybe, our lives would've been normal ... Maybe, I would never have had to lose my brother in the way that I did. For so long ... He was a soul sealed into a suit of armour. But, he was still Al. He had still been my little brother.

My name is Elric, Edward. I am writing this, for you, dear reader in hopes that you realize, that no matter how hard life seems ... Eventually, things _will_ get better for you. I'm afraid I must say good-bye dearest readers. I hope I have taught you to value life and everyone in it. You never know, when they will be gone ... _Forever_.

**(A.N : This was sad ... I'm sorry ... I don't know what came over me ... )**


End file.
